Strange
by Sissy
Summary: (kinda AU)(one-shot) What happens when Albel thinks everything is strange. Not much of a summary --;;(AlbelFayt)


**Strange**

**By: Sissy**

_It was strange really._

_Albel always thought it was strange._

_He never really understood how Fayt had managed to beat him. Nor why he wanted to go with the boy._

_It was strange._

_Especially when Fayt had told him that he never really hate him._

_Now here he was, in the middle of the night, watching Fayt train with curiosity._

"Ice…blade!" Fayt made his sword turn into ice, by now, for the 140th time.

"…" Albel knew that for the boy, leveling up his special attacks was pretty pointless, especially when he didn't use it much in battle.

"Come to me, ice blade!" Fayt turned, yet again, his sword into ice.

"Why do you do that every night after all your maggots go to sleep?" Albel approached the boy with a slow pace.

'My maggots?' Fayt thought to himself, "No special reason, I guess. But if I know how to do it, I should at least level the skill up so I can do it faster and it can get stronger." Fayt smiled at him.

"…I see…" Albel said and sat on the ground, laying his back against the wall.

"Albel? Um… What are you doing?" Fayt asked him.

"I can't sleep. So I thought I might watch you train." Albel smirked at the younger boy.

"Oh…um…okay…" Fayt slightly blushed and continued to train.

… …

The silence the group was facing was even weirder than normal.

"This…feel weird…" Sophia murmured to Maria.

"You're telling me. Since when has there been this big of an heavy atmosphere in our group?" Cliff asked, butting in with the girls.

"I think since this morning, but I'm not sure." Maria answered.

"Ah, the youth of today." Adray smiled.

"Huh?" Cliff and Sophia looked at him weirdly.

"I think the old man has finally cracked." Roger murmured to Peppita who giggled.

"Their fighting will strengthen their friendship." Adray began to laugh heartily.

"What the hell did you serve this morning Mirage!" Cliff quickly asked his friend.

"I have nothing to do with this. And don't insult my cooking!" Mirage connected her fist with Cliff's face.

"…" Fayt blushed, hearing the whole conversation.

"Fools…" Albel murmured lazily to himself.

"Hey, guys!" Sophia walked over to Fayt and Albel, "Since we pretty much trained all we can on this floor, why don't we head up?"

"Hmm… Alright, let's do that." Fayt smiled.

"Whatever." Albel responded making Sophia nervous.

The group headed to a transporter that led them to an upper floor of the building.

… …

"Cliff, Nel and Maria, you got west and check the surroundings. Bring everything you find. Mirage, Roger, Peppita and Adray, you guys go east and do the same. Albel, Sophia and me will check the south side." Fayt began as soon as they arrived at the upper floor, "We'll all meet at the room with the next transporter, okay?"

They all nodded and went their ways.

"100 Fol says Fayt and Albel are gonna fight while we're gone." Roger said as they walked along the hallway.

"100 Fol says nothing happens!" Peppita said energetically.

"Then I bet a 1,000 Fol they hook up." Adray suddenly said.

"No way…" both Roger and Peppita answered.

"Actually, I'll put 500 they try but Sophia gets in the middle." Mirage smiled.

(Then I'm putting 500 too that they fight!) Cliff said through a special radio they had.

(I'll join Adray in putting 1,000 that they get together.) Nel said.

(Hey, now…) Maria sounded a little worried.

"Maria! You have to bet too, if we're all betting!" Roger demanded.

(Sorry, but I don't like bets.) Maria apologized.

"That's no fun." Roger pouted.

(Sorry.)

"Stop talking. We've got company." Adray told them as they were ambushed by the machines on this floor.

… …

"These are all weaklings." Albel stated once he finished with the latest battle.

"And the good news is that I have finally finished Ice Blade!" Fayt cheered.

"Fayt, that's only good news for you." Sophia sighed.

"True. But for you guys, the bad news is that now I'll start training Lighting Blade." Fayt smiled.

"Ugh…" Sophia rolled her eyes in exhaust.

"Shall we go then? I can't wait to finally finish my training!" Fayt said enjoying it all the way.

"…" Albel just stared in almost amazement.

… …

"Is it me or did we pass this hall already?" Fayt asked curiously.

"I think we did." Sophia answered him.

"Ah. Then it's just not me." Fayt said, a bit happy.

"Fool. Have you now lost your sense of direction?" Albel asked.

"Hey! That's not Fayt's fault!" Sophia pouted.

"Whatever." Albel said, looking away then muttered, "Not like I care at the moment."

"So what should we do?" Sophia asked Fayt.

"Maybe if we go this way…" Fayt said as he entered a room.

"Are you going to keep guessing which way we should go?" Albel asked, walking behind Fayt.

"Hey, wait up!" Sophia called out to them but the door closed in her face and wouldn't open, "What! Fayt!"

"Huh?" Fayt looked behind to see the closed door, "Ah! Sophia!" he ran to the door and tried to force it open but couldn't.

"Give it up fool." Albel said, uncaring.

"But what about Sophia!" Fayt was worried about his childhood friend.

"She'll be fine. She's no weakling. We'll meet up with her sooner or later." Albel told him.

"…I guess you're right. Sorry I overreacted." Fayt apologized.

"Whatever. And anyways, you need to look out for yourself now or you'll end up dead and I won't care." Albel said in an almost sarcastic voice.

"………" Fayt blushed as he realized what was happening.

He was alone with Albel right now!

'Calm down Fayt, calm down!' Fayt thought in his head.

"What are you doing?" Albel asked, bringing Fayt back to his senses.

"Ah!" Fayt turned bright red as soon as he noticed that Albel's face was much to close to his at the moment.

Fayt fell to the floor from the surprise.

'What do I do? What do I do?' Fayt was currently in very much stress, 'Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have made that decision!' Fayt shivered. (A/N: He means when he ordered everyone to separate)

"You alright?" Albel asked as he crouched down to Fayt's level.

"Ah…I think so." Fayt stuttered.

_It was strange, really._

"Then get up." Albel said as he stood up.

_The feeling he was having at the moment was strange really._

"Ah, okay." Fayt said but stayed on the floor.

_Since when did he start to feel weird when he was alone with this man?_

"Do you need help getting up now?" Albel smirked as he extended his hand to the boy.

_Why was it that being alone with this man was very unnerving?_

"Huh?" Fayt looked at Albel's hand and then took it, "Thanks."

_Why did his stomach feel weird whenever he was around him?_

Albel helped Fayt up but the pulled too hard and they both ended up on the floor, Fayt on top of Albel.

_Was he…in love?_

"Ah! S-sorry!" Fayt got up a bit, blushing.

"Shut up fool." Albel said as he pulled on Fayt's shirt in order to get boy closer to him.

And thus, kissing him.

"……" Fayt wasn't sure how to respond so he just let Albel do as he pleased.

Albel parted Fayt's lips and entered his mouth, playing with Fayt's tongue.

"AH!" Fayt separated in a hurry, blushing a lot and not daring to look at Albel.

"You hate it?" Albel asked him.

"Ah! No! I-I mean… I…just…" Fayt looked down, not daring to meet Albel's eyes.

"You just what?" Albel asked.

_He really wanted an answer._

_All the strangeness was eating him up._

"I…feel weird… I mean… I never thought that I'd…like that…" Fayt was now beet red.

"So you felt surprised?" Albel asked and Fayt nodded.

The silence felt weirder then than before.

"What am I supposed to do?" Fayt asked, raising his eyes to meet with Albel's.

"Shut up and let me do you." Albel ordered and Fayt was taken in Albel's arms before he even had a chance to comply or refuse.

Albel kissed Fayt once again and slowly started removing the boy's clothes while kissing the boy all over.

"Ahh… Albel…" Fayt said with a rasped voice.

"What?" Albel asked as he stood up just enough to look at Fayt.

"…" Fayt smiled softly at Albel and pulled him into a soft kiss, "…I love you…"

"…" Albel smiled back and repeated the words very softly.

And then continued with his work.

"…ahh…" Fayt blushed and shivered as Albel started licking and kissing his hard penis (A/N: thanks sis), "…Albel…"

"Does that feel good?" Albel asked as he stopped for the moment.

"…yeah…" Fayt blushed.

"Good." Albel smirked, "Let's go further."

… …

"Well, we definitely know they're alone together, but what could they be doing?" Cliff asked the girls as they walked around the floor.

It had been a while since Sophia met up with the others alone. So now it was their job to find the missing two idiots.

"Mirage and Peppita lost their bet so they're really angry. Let's just hope those two calm them down." Maria said worriedly.

They walked through a door and saw something they wish they hadn't.

"AAHHH!"

Cliff froze, Nel sighed and Maria hid behind them, embarrassed. Then, very slowly, Nel dragged Cliff and Maria away.

"Those two… really…" Cliff didn't know what to say.

"Oh, my." Maria said, trying to calm herself.

"Looks like you owe me and master Adray some money." Nel smiled happily.

"Damn it!" Cliff was frustrated as he banged his head against the wall.

… …

"Hi guys!" Fayt and Albel rejoined the group after more than two hours.

"Hello you two." Nel smiled.

"What happened?" Fayt asked as he started at Sophia and Roger, who were curled up in a corner, looking gloomy.

"Just some betting." Nel smirked.

"On what?" Fayt asked curiously.

"…" no one said anything.

"What?" Fayt asked, confused.

"Let's go. Or we'll never finish with these floors." Cliff said, horrified to think what would happen if they knew the truth.

And so, the party set off again hoping no more weirdness would befall them again.

At least, not until those two tell them about them.

OWARI -

Sissy: And so, I have gotten this out of my system.

Kody: About time.

Aoi: This was caused by your block, right?

Sissy: Yup. But I still got nothing for the KH fic.

Aoi: Ah, well. Something will come up eventually.

Sissy: Yup. Until then, all reviews are welcome!

Kody: Hopefully, Sissy will stop with these stupid one shots.


End file.
